Soft Rains
by Lephise
Summary: My first fic! I couldn't decide on the proper rating, so I just chose this one, to be on the safe side ^_~. Kyleen/Soushi with Meis/Sodina and hints of Wyna/Muza ^^;;


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Thousand Arms, including  
the characters (not even Soushi T_T). This is merely fanwork ^_^.  
Enjoy if you dare...  
  
Soft Rains  
by Lephise (or Leph-chan, whichever you prefer ^_~)  
  
Kyleen ran past the entry of Kant, into the vast wilderness, ignoring  
the tears that tumbled from her emerald eyes. She ran blindly, not caring  
if a demon chose to attack her, or if she got lost. She didn't care anymore  
about anything at all. The aching sense of loss she felt at the moment had  
shrouded everything else from her mind, and she continued to run, despite   
the exhaustion that she felt in her legs. She tried not to remember what had  
happened, or what she had seen and heard, but the memories still flooded   
her mind.  
After defeating the emporor two months ago, the group had gone on   
small adventures together, but each one had departed as time had gone on.  
Nelsha had gone to Myscatonia to start her new line of clothes, though she   
couldn't remember the name. Muza had gone with Wyna back to the   
Langoud. Soushi had left, where he didn't say, to train, though Kyleen   
couldn't tell if he was improving his sword skills or his pickup lines. Then,  
Meis, Sodina, and herself had then gone to stay a few days in Kant. On the  
second day of staying there, Kyleen had gone left the estate to buy a new   
map of the world, since the last one was in bad shape.   
Soon after leaving the shop, she had spotted Sodina and Meis by the   
large central tree. Curious, she had decided to investigate by hiding on the   
other side of the tree. "S..Sodina?" Meis had said, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Yes Meis? What is it?" Meis had then grabbed both of her hands, "I   
want you to stay with me here, in Kant." Sodina had blushed a bright shade   
of red by then, and gasped as he finished. "Meis...but what about the other   
women?" He had smiled lovingly at her then, and uttered before he leaned  
in to kiss her, "I love only you, Sodina.." The rest of their conversation ended,  
and Kyleen had chosen that moment to leave quietly, bewildered and hurt   
beyond healing. After she had left their range of sight, she had run, and she   
was still running, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
After about an hour, Kyleen felt her legs give out, and the ground rose up  
to greet her as she fell. She lay there, crying softly, the tears slowly   
stopping. After a few moments, she slowly rose to her feet, wondering   
where she was. She looked around, and spotted a nearby cave. The   
low sound of thunder caused her to look up, and she saw an   
uncomfortable amount of ebony clouds accelerating towards her. She   
quickly turned and decided to walk towards the cave to seek temporary  
shelter.   
As she neared the cave, a light breeze from the cave's direction   
caused her to shiver slightly. It was then she actually recognized her new  
'shelter'. "This is Lucent Cave...." she murmured. It had been a while   
since she had been here, the last time being when they all had been   
returning the Elemental spirits to their altars. She had liked this place most  
of all the other place, since the ice reminded her of crystals and diamonds.  
She went inside, her skin adapting to the cool temperatures. "Perhaps  
I should visit the sacred altar here...At least there aren't any monsters   
around there..." she mused to herself.  
As she walked around, casually defeating the weaker enemies as   
she went. She nearly slipped on more than a few occasions, but she   
managed to get to the Save Damashi just as the rains were heard   
overhead. "Do YoU wAnT tO sAvE?" it asked her. She didn't really  
know what it meant, since they had all left Meis to deal with them. "Umm,  
no thanks." she said nervously. "ThAt'S tOo BaD. He SaId ThE sAmE  
tHiNg BeFoRe He EnTeReD tOo..."   
Kyleen raised an eyebrow. "'He'? Who's 'he'?" The damashi   
pointed, or seemed to point anyway, towards the entrance of the sacred   
smithy. "He'S iN tHeRe..." She shrugged and walked and walked past   
the damashi, who resumed spinning for no apparent reason.  
As she entered, she didn't see anyone. She began to walk around  
when she was startled by a questioning voice behind her. "Kyleen? Is that  
you?" She whirled around, and nearly gasped in surprise. "Soushi?  
What are you doing here?" He grinned slightly. "Oh, just wandering   
around. I got bored of training and decided to revisit some familiar   
places. What about you? What are you doing here? I thought you   
were with Meis."  
At the mention of his name her eyes watered over slightly, but she  
blinked them back. "We...parted ways. I'm just seeking shelter from the  
rain." Soushi leaned back against the wall a little. "Oh? You just parted   
ways? Just like that? Why did you-" he stopped short as he caught the  
faintest sign of tears forming in her eyes. He got up and went closer to   
her. She winced slightly when he gently brushed the tear off her face.   
"Kyleen? What happened?" She blushed slightly as she saw the genuine  
concern cross his face, and his hand still rested lightly on her cheek.  
Unable then to hold it back any longer, she leaned forward and   
buried her face into his chest, sobbing gently as she told him what had   
happened. Soushi tensed slightly, but relaxed as he slowly put his arms   
around her. "Sssh. It's okay..You'll be alright." he murmured into her   
hair. She slowly stopped crying. "No, it won't be alright, Soushi. I   
loved him, and now..." His embrace tightened slightly on her, and she   
felt her face grow extremely warm. "Kyleen, there is nothing we can do  
now. If he loves Sodina, then we cannot change his mind. Besides, I'm  
sure there are better suitors in this world."  
She looked up at him, her face a light tint of pink. "Soushi..." she   
whispered softly. His eyes softened as they gazed at eachother, and they   
closed their eyes as they hesitantly leaned towards eachother, until their  
lips softly touched the the others.  
Outside, the rain had stopped, and a crescent moon glowed   
brightly, and the soft rain clouds were swept away by an evening breeze...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well? What do you think? It's my first fanfic EVER, so   
please be gentle ^^;;. -Leph-chan (or Lephise, if you prefer ^_~)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
